


You should have heard (the shit he said about you)

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eliza had known that her affair would affect her <i>children</i>, she never would have even walked Maria home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have heard (the shit he said about you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set about 5 years after the affair. On a side note, William Stephen Hamilton, the child Eliza is pregnant with, was born in early August, but since this fic is set about a month after Angie starts middle school, he's going to be born a little bit later (around the end of September).

Even if she wasn’t showing it, Eliza was a mess of nerves as Angelica drove her to Angie’s school. She’d gotten a call about half an hour ago from the school, which only told her that she would need to come get Angie. She couldn’t stop worrying that something had happened to her.

Finally, Angelica pulled up to the school and found a spot in the parking lot. Eliza very carefully waddled out of the car – if this baby wasn’t out of her by next week, she was getting a C-section, Alexander’s worrying be damned.

She and Angelica made their way to the main office, where they were directed into a smaller room off to the side. Angie was there, a defiant expression on her face, as well as a teacher and a woman sitting behind the desk.

Eliza straightened her spine and marched in. “Would someone like to tell me what’s going on?” she asked.

“Your daughter punched another student today,” the teacher said. “She’s being suspended, so someone needs to take her home.”

Eliza turned to Angie. “Why did you punch the other student?”

“Because he said I was whore just like my mother,” Angie replied, and Eliza felt a chill go through her. It was one thing for her to bear the consequences of her affair, but having it affect her _children_ – if she’d known that something like this would happen, she probably wouldn’t have even walked Maria to her house.

“He did _what_?” Angelica growled, and Eliza smirked a bit. _Looks like Hurricane Angelica just arrived._

“He, um…” the woman trailed off, looking uncertain.

“Is anything being done to punish him for calling _my niece_ a _whore_ , as well as insulting _my sister_ in the process?” Angelica asked angrily.

“We, uh, we didn’t know about that,” the teacher said. “But he could get a detention.”

“A _detention_ ,” Angelica ground out. “For being a sexist, slut-shaming bully, while Angie has to miss an _entire day of school_ for punching him. Does anyone else here see something wrong with this?”

“No?” the teacher asked tentatively, looking slightly terrified.

“You’re promoting a toxic environment in this school by letting him off with nothing but a detention!” Angelica yelled. “You’re saying that being a sexist asshole is only going to get you a slap on the goddamn wrist as punishment, and that’s a lesson that’s _completely detrimental_ to any teenage girl going to this school!”

Eliza looked over at Angie to see her smirking at Angelica’s wrath. The teacher and the woman, on the other hand, were obviously slightly terrified by Angelica.

“I want to meet with this student,” Angelica said, her voice calmer. “And his parents, so we can all discuss what he did. And after that, he should write both Angie and Eliza apologies, and the school should punish him however they see fit.” Eliza had no doubt that even if the student was still only given a detention, the talk with his parents and Angelica wouldn’t be _remotely_ pleasant.

“So are we clear?” Angelica asked, and the two other adults nodded. “Good. Angie, what’s his name?”

“George Eacker,” Angie replied. “And he – said that because he asked me out and I said no.”

Eliza could practically see the steam coming out of Angelica’s ears, and placed a hand on her arm. Angelica turned to look at her, and Eliza hoped her eyes were conveying the message _talk about this when you meet with him and his parents._

To her relief, Angelica seemed to get the message, because she relaxed in her chair. “How long is Angie suspended?”

“The remainder of today and tomorrow,” the woman replied, and Angelica smiled.

“Wonderful. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Angelica asked. “Movie?”

Angie grinned. “Yeah, that sounds good,” she replied.

“The baby says that he wants ice cream,” Eliza added.

“Well, who am I to deny my unborn nephew?” Angelica asked with a smile, then stood up. “Lovely meeting you two,” she said, then swept out the door. 

“Angie, do you have everything?” Eliza asked, and Angie nodded. “Okay, let’s go. Oh, one more thing – I expect this school to start taking a much harsher stand on bullies from now on, and if that doesn’t happen, I’ll sic my husband on you.”

“Who’s your husband? The President?” the teacher asked sarcastically.

“Treasury Secretary, actually,” Eliza said sweetly, and felt a surge of satisfaction at the way the teacher’s face turned white. “Have a good day.”


End file.
